bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kuszenie Gina Ichimaru, postanowienie zniszczenia
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 市丸ギンの誘惑、崩された覚悟 | romaji = Ichimaru Gin no yūwaku, kuzusareta kakugo | numer odcinka = 53 | rozdziały = Rozdział 144, Rozdział 145, Rozdział 146, Rozdział 147, Rozdział 148 | arc = Soul Society: Ratunek | poprzedni odcinek = Przysięga duszy Renjiego! Walka na śmierć i życie z Byakuyą | następny odcinek = Dotrzymać obietnicę! Próba odbicia Rukii | premieraJa = 4 października 2005 |opening = Ichirin no Hana | ending = Life }} Kuszenie Gina Ichimaru, postanowienie zniszczenia jest pięćdziesiątym trzecim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|[[Gin Ichimaru podpuszcza Rukię]] Nadchodzi dzień egzekucji. Rukia Kuchiki eskortowana jest z Senzaikyū przez strażników. W drodze na piedestał egzekucyjny wyczuwa znikające Reiatsu Renjiego Abarai. W następnej chwili pojawia się Gin Ichimaru. Strofuje on Rukię, że zwracając się do niego użyła z nazwiskiem jego imienia, a nie kapitańskiej rangi, jednak po chwili mówi, że żartował. Kiedy Rukia pyta go, co tu robi, odpowiada beztrosko, że wyszedł na spacer i postanowił się z nią trochę podroczyć. Rukia w myślach stwierdza, że nienawidzi Gina. Wspomina, jak w tym samym czasie Byakuya i Gin zostali kapitanami, i często rozmawiali ze sobą, a ona była świadkiem tych rozmów. Przyznaje też, że czuła się wtedy osaczona, a Ichimaru przywodził jej na myśl zbiorowisko węży. Stwierdza, że nienawidzi Gina i że ją przeraża. Przerywa rozmyślania, gdy Gin stwierdza, że nadal wyczuwa Reiatsu Renjiego, ale jest bardzo słabe i nie wiadomo czy Abarai przeżyje. Ichimaru pyta Rukii, czy boi się ona zginąć, kiedy jej przyjaciele narażają się, aby ją ratować, po czym pyta, czy ona chce, aby on ją uratował. Rukia jest zaskoczona propozycją Gina i zastanawia się, jaka jest przyczyna jego pytania i co by zyskał ratując ją, Ichigo lub Renjiego. Gin podchodzi do dziewczyny, stwierdza, że żartował i odchodzi. Rukia uświadamia sobie, że chociaż wcześniej pogodziła się ze śmiercią, to Gin zdołał wzbudzić w niej nadzieję na ratunek i zburzyć pewność siebie. Załamana dziewczyna zaczyna krzyczeć, co wzbudza uśmiech Ichimaru. W tym samym czasie Kenpachi Zaraki walczy z Sajinem Komamurą i Kaname Tōsenem. Kenpachi bez problemu broni się przed ich atakami i stwierdza, że Tōsen i Komamura są słabi. Dziwi się, jak z takim poziomem mocy mogli zostać kapitanami i każe Sajinowi pokazać Bankai. Komamura stwierdza, że do pokonania kapitana 11. Oddziału nie potrzebuje Bankai, jednak wtrąca się Tōsen, który mówi o sposobach zostania kapitanem. Pierwszy to zdać egzamin na kapitana w towarzystwie czterech innych kapitanów, w tym kapitana głównodowodzącego, drugi to przedstawić rekomendacje od siedmiu kapitanów i uzyskać aprobatę minimum trzech z pozostałych, a trzeci to pokonać poprzedniego kapitana w pojedynku jeden na jednego w obecności ponad dwustu osób z oddziału. Tōsen mówi, że to właśnie zabicie poprzedniego kapitana pozwoliło Kenpachiemu dostać to stanowisko. Twierdzi także, że Zaraki jest potworem, stającym przeciw sprawiedliwości i staje po stronie Ryoka na szkodę Soul Society. thumb|right|190px|Tōsen atakuje Kenpachiego Kenpachi dziwi się Tōsenowi, że skoro tak bardzo go zdenerwował, to czemu ten nie atakuje. Ten poprawia go, mówiąc że nie jest zdenerwowany, tylko, że to co robi Zaraki jest niewybaczalne. Zarzuca mu, że niszczy spokój w Seiretei i dla dobra ogółu powinien zostać wyeliminowany. Komamura się odsuwa, a Tōsen aktywuje Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. Pojawia się kopuła w której zamknięci są Tōsen i Kenpachi. Kaname wyjaśnia, że to właśnie jego Bankai. Zaraki stwierdza, że nic nie widzi i nic nie słyszy. Chwile potem zostaje raniony w ramie. Tōsen po zadaniu ciosu wyjawia, że we wnętrzu Enma Kōrogi jego przeciwnik zostaje pozbawiony swoich zmysłów: wzroku, słuchu, węchu oraz możliwości wyczuwania energii duchowej. Zaraki sięga w kierunku z którego wcześniej Tōsen zadał cios, lecz ten jest już w innym miejscu i ponownie tnie Kenpachiego. Kaname stwierdza, że wojownik, choćby nie wiadomo jak dobrze wyszkolony, w chwili utraty wzroku zwalnia o połowę, jednak przerywa mu Zaraki, chwytając go za rękaw. Tōsen stwierdza, że Zaraki to prawdziwy potwór, który nie zna strachu po czym rusza w jego kierunku. Ichigo Kurosaki kontynuuje swój trening Bankai. Walczy z Zangetsu jednak nadal nie pokonuje go. Yoruichi w myślach stwierdza, że Ichigo powinien się pospieszyć, bo mają coraz mniej czasu do egzekucji. W tej samej chwili Rukia zostaje odprowadzona pod Sōkyoku. thumb|left|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego miecza Hisagi widząc Bankai swojego kapitana stwierdza, że powinien udać się pomóc mu, jednak Yumichika wstrzymuje go, mówiąc że jeszcze nie przegrał. Hisagi każe mu przestać żartować i poddać się, ale Ayasegawa się nie zgadza. Mówi, że w 11. Oddziale przegrana oznacza śmierć. Hisagi doradza Ayasegawie aby schował miecz, gdyż piąty oficer nigdy nie pokona porucznika. Yumichika wtedy wyjawia, że jest piątym oficerem tylko dlatego, że cyfra 4. jest brzydka, a najpiękniejsza 3. jest już zajęta przez Ikkaku. Wyznaje również, że sam zdecydował o swojej pozycji w oddziale. Dodaje też, że w 11. Oddziale istnieje niepisana zasada, że Zanpakutō wszystkich członków posiadają tylko zdolność bezpośredniego ataku, a wojownicy z mieczem, którego moc jest oparta na Kidō są wyśmiewani. Yumichika następnie ujawnia też działanie swojego miecza, dodając aby Hisagi nie wyjawiał jej nikomu, gdyż nie chce zostać znienawidzony przez Ikkaku i Kenpachiego. thumb|right|190px|[[Hanatarō Yamada|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego]] Renji odzyskuje przytomność po walce z Byakuyą. Odkrywa, że jest leczony przez Hanatarō Yamadę, co przyjmuje ze zdziwieniem. Stojący obok Rikichi mówi mu, że to on uwolnił Hanatarō z więzienia, aby ten go wyleczył. Renji dziękuje, ale Yamada stwierdza, że większość ran Renjiego została wyleczona już przez kogoś innego, zanim Yuki i on dotarli na miejsce. Pociesza też Renjiego, że Ichigo pewnie już jest w trakcie ratowania Rukii. Rikichi dodaje, że Abarai jest jego autorytetem i to w podziwie do niego wstąpił do szóstego oddziału i chociaż na początku nie mógł zaakceptować faktu, że Renji pomaga Ryoka, to jednak doradza mu, aby walczył o to w co wierzy. thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi tnie Tōsena W tym samym czasie Tōsen zdziwiony jest tym, że Zaraki, nie mogąc używać swych zmysłów, jest w stanie unikać jego ataków. Zauważa, że Zaraki wyczuwa cios i w kierunku z którego on pada zadaje kontratak, a robi to coraz celniej. Kenpachi z kolei stwierdza, że dzięki temu, że pozostał mu zmysł dotyku nie zginie, ale nie jest w stanie zaatakować. Jest też wyraźnie zirytowany faktem, że musi myśleć nad planem działania. Wyobraża sobie co doradziliby mu inni. Nagle zaczyna się uśmiechać. Tōsen zdziwiony tym atakuje go z jeszcze większą zaciekłością, jednak Zaraki nawet nie próbuje uskoczyć. Pozwala, aby miecz Kaname wbił się w jego ciało, po czym chwyta rękojeść, co sprawia, że na tę chwilę odzyskuje zmysły. Wykorzystuje to raniąc Tōsena i śmieje się, że następnym razem uda mu się to bez konieczności bycia samemu zranionym. Puszcza miecz Kaname, a ten odskakuje. Kapitan 9. Oddziału mówi do siebie, że nie może przegrać z kimś takim jak Kenpachi. Wspomina swoją przyjaciółkę, która chciała zaprowadzić na świecie sprawiedliwość. Mówi, że skoro świat sam w sobie nie jest sprawiedliwy, to on sprawi aby był. Atakuje Kenpachiego, jednak ten chwyta jego dłoń i sam rani poważnie Tōsena. thumb|right|Komamura vs ZarakiBankai zranionego kapitana rozpada się. Tōsen chce kontynuować walkę, jednak Zaraki mówi, że nie będzie walczył z ledwo żywym przeciwnikiem. Mimo wszystko Kaname atakuje go, co sprawia, że Kenpachi próbuje zabić kapitana 9.Oddziału, jednak ten zostaje osłonięty przez Komamurę. Komamura stwierdza, że słowa nie docierają do Zarakiego. Jego hełm się rozpada ukazując twarz wilka. Po wymianie zdań dotyczących wyglądu Komamury i cech charakteru Zarakiego, ten pierwszy aktywuje swój Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, czego efektem jest pojawienie się gigantycznego wojownika, kopiującego ruchy Sajina. Zaraki zaczyna się śmiać z radości, ciesząc się z dobrze zapowiadającej się walki. thumb|left|190px|[[Yamamoto i Rukia na wgórzu Sōkyoku]] Na wzgórzu Sōkyoku rozpoczyna się rytuał egzekucji. Na miejscu zebrali się kapitan 2.Oddziału Suì-Fēng wraz ze swoim porucznikiem Marechiyo Ōmaedą, kapitan 8.Oddziału Shunsui Kyōraku razem z Nanao Ise, Generał Yamamoto wraz z porucznikiem Sasakibe, a także Isane Kotetsu z 4.Oddziału. Suì-Fēng komentuje niską frekwencję. Po chwili przybywa również Byakuya Kuchiki i bez żadnej próby rozmowy, staje na swoim miejscu. Rukia jest zasmucona tym faktem. Generał Yamamoto pyta Rukię, czy ma jakieś ostatnie słowa, czy prośbę, na co Kuchiki odpowiada twierdząco. Występujące postacie Walki * Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Kaname Tōsen i Sajin Komamura * Yumichika Ayasegawa kontra Shūhei Hisagi Użyte moce i techniki Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai * * Bankai * * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki